parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets? (TBA Version)
A TBA parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Darkwing Duck * Fozzie Bear - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Kermit the Frog - Simba (The Lion King) * Miss Piggy - Nala (The Lion King) * Scooter - Timon (The Lion King) * Hooded Killer - Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Beaker - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Rowlf the Dog - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Dr. Teeth - Genie (Aladdin) * Lew Zealand - Alex (Madagascar) * Swedish Chef - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Animal - Eric Cartman (South Park) * Steve Martin - Shrek * Camilla the Chicken - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) * Statler - Terrance (South Park) * Waldorf - Phillip (South Park) * Penguins - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Skeeter - Ma (The Lion King) Transcript * Darkwing: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Phantom Virus: No! For your next feat, you die! (Phantom Virus fires a cannon, decapitating Darkwing, and Darkwing's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Phantom Virus places a water sack on the scene) Darkwing's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Simba: Darkwing died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, SHREK, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Shrek: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Nala (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Morgana jumps on Darkwing's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Pumbaa: You know, the last time an animal died was... * Shrek (interrupting): Excuse me? * Pumbaa: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Shrek: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Simba: Wow, Shrek's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Timon) (Timon waves at them) Later * Pumbaa: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Phantom Virus: (Right up at the door) Hey, Pumbaa? Why did the warthog turn red? * Pumbaa: I don’t know, stranger. * Phantom Virus: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Pumbaa: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Phantom Virus: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Phantom Virus stabs Pumbaa in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Pumbaa: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Terrance: See? I told you the warthog was gonna die on stage tonight. (Terrance and Phillip laugh) * Pumbaa: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Phillip: You're an ambulance. (Terrance and Phillip laugh again, and Pumbaa is dragged offscreen by Phantom Virus and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Simba: (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private roll Pumbaa's dead body away) First Darkwing, now Pumbaa. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Nala: Don’t say that name, Simba. * Simba: OOOH, Nala's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Nala's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in A! (Timon walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Timon? * Timon: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Simba: We need to talk about Ma's death. * Timon: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Simba: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Animal Babies Flashback * Baby Simba: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Pumbaa: Let’s question Simba's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Timon: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Ma: What a nerd. * Baby Nala: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Ma: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Nala) * Baby Simba: Yikes! Ma, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Ma smacks Simba) * Baby Pumbaa: NANNY! MA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Simba: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Ma beats up Pumbaa, and Ma gets hit in the back by Simba with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Animal Babies agree and drown Ma in the pool) * All Animal Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Timon: You killed my sister?!? * Simba: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Ma’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Timon: Oh, Ma will have her ''revenge… (Timon reveals himself to be Ma, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Simba and Nala: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Ma:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Simba) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Nala: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Ma: Here it comes! Showtime! * Morgana: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Ma: You can’t shoot me! Ducks don’t even have fingers! (Morgana fires an arrow, which runs through Ma's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Shrek behind her) * Shrek (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Gonzo Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Fozzie Bear Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Kermit the Frog Nala in The Lion King.jpg|Nala as Miss Piggy Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Scooter Phantom Virus.png|Phantom Virus as Hooded Killer Chip&Dale-RescueRangersAttire.png|Chip and Dale as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker Baloo.gif|Baloo as Rowlf the Dog Genie aladdin.png|Genie as Dr. Teeth Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex as Lew Zealand Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove-0.jpg|Kronk as Swedish Chef Eric Cartman.jpg|Eric Cartman as Animal Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Steve Martin Morgana-0.jpg|Morgana McCawber as Camilla the Chicken Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private as the Penguins Ma-ma-the-lion-king-18776869-2560-1924.jpg|Ma as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken